


Take a shot

by Perching_Owl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: . . . and flowers, Assassination Attempt(s), Blood, Fluff, Gen, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perching_Owl/pseuds/Perching_Owl
Summary: Definition of take a shot1) to fire a gun2) to attempt to do something successfullyAt the opening of the Flower Parade, Regis sees a red dot on Ignis' chest.





	Take a shot

**Author's Note:**

> I've cleaned this fill up a while ago, but I had no idea for a title. I still somewhat don't. Furthermore I took the definiton of "Take a shot" from the Meriam-Webster-Dictionary. And I cited it incorrectly to make it fit as taking a shot can mean a lot more. Anyway, enjoy. 
> 
> Filled for: 
> 
> https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=10070667#cmt10070667

Regis has to admit he dislikes the opening of the Flower Parade but it is expected of him to make an appearance. As much as he likes the flowers, he hates the masses of people and how it puts his Crownsguard on edge. Maybe it's not even him, who puts the Crownsguard on edge, but his shield. Behind him Clarus sneezes.  
   
'I don't remember you being so delicate on our road trip,' Regis leans back, looking at his friend, who glares at him, tissue in hand and eyes already reddened.  
   
'It's just those damn flowers - there were never that many in the wilds,' Clarus replies. He sneezes again.  
   
Regis looks to his other side where Noctis is standing, trying to look as alert as possible. His son has been working hard lately, especially with the exams coming up and so Regis leans a bit further towards him, 'How have you been doing lately?'  
   
'Why do exams need to take place so close to each other?' Noctis asks back, 'And why does it have to coincide with this opening? Besides, it is opened - do we still have to stay?'  
   
Regis looks around. At the moment there is indeed a dance going on and although it is traditional and part of the programme, it doesn't really take the two of them at the Flower Parade anymore. They have cut the ribbons so it probably only needs one of them. 'I suppose you don't need to be here. How about you take the afternoon off? Gladio can drive back with you.'  
   
'Really?' Noctis' eyes shine and he smiles.  
   
'Yes, go ahead,' Regis stands up straight again and claps just as the dance finishes. He smiles, trying to do his best impression of having observed the whole performance.  
   
Next to him Noctis claps as well - a bit belated - and then disappears behind him. Regis looks back to the front, but people are setting up benches and he recalls reading about a choir that is going to be there.  
   
Clarus leans forward, whispering, 'You are spoiling him.'  
   
'Now, now, Noctis has exams and he has been doing well, according to Ignis, right?' Ignis moves slightly forward from the people standing behind the king. 'Yes, the prince has been doing well – and working very hard.'  
   
'He isn't the only - judging by your paleness,' Regis says and Ignis’ cheeks colour. The man is only a few weeks away from his nineteenth birthday while putting in as much hours as any of his older advisors and completing his education. It means right now Ignis is looking pale though, a bit drawn and he could have done with a break as well.  
   
I should have told him to go as well, Regis thinks. Instead he asks, 'Have you been doing well?'  
   
'Of course,' Ignis says.  
   
'You do realise being a good advisor also means taking care of yourself,' Regis smiles then, maybe a bit indulgently and maybe with an aside glance towards Clarus, who is blowing his nose yet again.  
   
Ignis chuckles, 'Quite frankly I would have gone to the Flower Parade even if I had not been here in the official capacity. Besides this way I don't even have to pay for good seats.'  
   
Regis laughs softly, admiring the smooth deflection. He focuses back on the performance at the front as the first notes are being sung. The choir is good – there are singing well and loud. Even if he wanted to talk, it would have been impossible. 

Regis lets his thoughts drift, but somehow they wander back to Ignis. He cannot have hoped for a better advisor to his son. The young man is extremely dedicated to the prince, making sure he eats his vegetables and actually does his school work. He knows it can sometimes be a battle with Noctis. If he is honest he can understand his teenage son better than he likes to admit. The duties of a prince even at that age are many, even if he tries to shield him and at some point Noctis will be king and he will need to be ready for that. With Ignis at his Regis has little doubt Noctis will manage. The young man has a sharp, analytical mind, capable of looking at different perspective and wickedly persuasive in any debate. Of course, he still a bit of a diamond in the rough – sometimes too sure of himself while in other matter suddenly lacking confidence, but with time he will grow into a fine strategist.  
   
The choir finishes their song on an incredible note and he turns around to say as much to Clarus when something catches his eye. He turns further. There is a red dot trained on Ignis' chest. His eyes widen, he opens his mouth. Clarus reacts without thought and Regis feels himself being tackled to the floor, one arm around him and one hand protecting his head. Regis doesn't hear the shot, instead he sees blood and then there is pure chaos.  
   
The Crownsguard is springing into action, quickly shielding them and Regis hears Clarus shouting orders. Regis looks around, then he sees Ignis on the ground, blood coming from a wound just below his collar bone, close to the shoulder joint, and quickly drenching the dark fabric he is wearing. Surprise is written in his face with parted lips and wide eyes. He brings his hand up to the wet shirt and it comes back crimson. Ignis’ mouth forms a soft ‘oh’ while his breathing gets faster.  
   
Regis wrestles himself out from under his shield. He knows it will piss off Clarus, but Noctis' friend needs him. He skids forward, then rips Ignis' shirt open to see the actual wound. It's small, thankfully, and the entry wound is in a place where it hasn't immediately pierced something vital. Of course the bullet could have been deflected by a bone and nevertheless Regis is worried about potential damage to the lungs.  
   
'Come on, Ignis, stay with me,' Regis urges the young man on. Ignis looks up at him, trying to nod and look brave, but his eyes are fearful and he is getting paler and paler. Blood loss and shock. Regis shrugs out of his coat, bundles it up and presses it against the wound, hoping there isn’t an exit wound.  
   
'Everything will be fine,' he says, pressing against the wound and trying to stem the blood flow. He keeps talking, gives Ignis something to hold onto and the young man - even in pain as he is - still tries to smile.  
   
Then finally the paramedics arrive and Regis moves out of the way to let them do their work. He cannot help himself, but give Ignis' hand a last squeeze, which is returned, weak, but there.  
   
Standing up, Regis realises he is shaking. At his back he feels Clarus, which is comforting and he is very tempted to lean back against his shield.  
   
'We should get to the hospital they are taking him to,' Regis finally manages to say. His voice isn’t as steady as he would have liked it to be. Then again he would have never imagined someone shooting at young Ignis when he had been standing right next to the man.  
   
Clarus nods, taking Regis' elbow and then they are moving towards the car. Regis is halfway tempted to point out he can walk by himself, but as he looks around and sees Clarus' face, he decides not to argue. His shield looks as shaken as he feels though it is hidden by a blank façade. The way to the hospital is spend in silence while Regis stares at his bloody hands.  
   
 

~*~ 

   
Regis sighs. He has dreaded this meeting, but it needs to be done. He looks down at the folder he is holding and waits for the lift doors to open up. They slide open slowly and he walks equally slowly down the dark corridor. It is mostly empty and quiet, just a nurse walking past him and giving him a respectful nod. The other two people he meets are two Crownsguard standing guard next to the door he needs to pass through. They salute and he gives them both a nod as well.  
   
At the door he pauses for a moment, then remembers the Crownsguard and knocks. He opens the door after he hears the softly called 'enter'. Regis is surprised by how light and airy the room is compared to the gloomy corridor. Sunlight is flooding the room. The two big windows give him a fantastic view over Insomnia, the skyline beautiful and gleaming in the sun. Both windows are tilted as well, bringing air into the room. It would have looked even lighter if it hadn't been for the flowers filling the room, covering most surfaces and in almost every colour known to humankind.  
   
Regis' attention is drawn to the bed and its' occupants. Ignis' has moved so he is sitting properly, just as Gladio had stood up from his chair beside Ignis' bed. Regis smiles, 'Please, both of you, relax. I won't be long.'  
   
Ignis sinks back into the sheets gratefully while Gladio sits back down hesitantly. The former still isn’t recovered. It will take some time and care, but there is no doubt he will be back to his duties as soon as he is able to.  
   
Regis moves forward so he stands at the foot of Ignis' bed. Here he can see the bandages beneath the hospital gown, thick and thankfully white. Ignis himself is pale though a bit more gaunt, but there aren't any rings beneath his eyes, so he must have been sleeping at least.  
   
Gladio meanwhile looks like he has slept very little. His eyes are alert though and focused on the folder Regis is holding. Which reminds him. Regis sighs, looks down at the folder and then up at Ignis.  
   
'I have come to talk to you about the attack,' Regis starts and he sees both of them tense up. 'The good news you already know is, that we have caught the shooter. Right now I can tell you for certain he has acted alone, so we don't need to fear another attack,' Ignis sees some of the tension seeping out from Ignis. Gladio still looks tense.  
   
'However, the Crownsguard has searched his apartment and apparently he has been following you for some time, Ignis,' Regis starts softly. But he knows this going to be hard because he has seen the photographs and they are intimate in the sense that it is Ignis' private life that has been observed without his consent. It is a violation - a violation Noctis and he need to learn how to live with as both of them are always in the public eye with people watching their every move.  
   
Ignis pales and he says with a hoarse voice, 'For how long?'  
   
'A few month - at most. I have some of the pictures here if you want to look.'  
   
Gladio sits up straighter and holds his hand out, but Ignis shakes his head. 'No, I -' he sighs, 'No, I am not sure I want to see them. Not yet at least. But I need to know what he has taken pictures off.'  
   
'Most of them are from your ways to and from the citadel, your flat or Noctis' apartment building, some are from your apartment,’ he lets that sink in. Ignis looks pale, extremely so, but as he speaks, his voice is steady, ‘What pictures did he take from my apartment?’  
   
‘There were some pictures of you sleeping, some were of you showering – all in all just your daily routine. The Kingslaive right now are trying to figure out from where he took them and are seeking to have the area cordoned off or placed under higher scrutiny.’  
   
He waits, then says, ‘Those weren’t all pictures. There are a few taken from training. Very few however are from the two of you,' at the last words, Ignis pales even more, looking positively like he was going to hurl but he presses his lips together and closes his eyes. Suddenly Regis isn't so sure he should have confronted Ignis with the photos so early. But Clarus had agreed with him when he said that Ignis and Gladio needed to know.  
   
Regis is thrown off a bit when Ignis speaks next, 'What are you going to do about us then?' His voice is even, challenging and he has squared his chest as much as he can with a bullet hole in it.  
   
'Huh? What should I do about the two of you?' Regis asks, blinking in confusion.  
   
'What are you going to do about Gladio and me dating?' There is a slight redness to Gladio's cheeks, which reminds Regis very much of Clarus blushing whenever someone brings up matters of the heart with his shield.  
   
'I don't plan to do anything about the two of you dating,' Regis says. He smiles, 'except offer my congratulations. If it makes you two happy, then that's good. I doubt you will be letting your duties slide so I don't think anyone needs to intervene. Just,' and here he hesitates, 'be happy.'  
   
Gladio and Ignis blink and Regis puts the folder down, 'I will leave these with you. If you want to confront the shooter yourself, you are free to coordinate with Clarus, but I suggest you don't. He wanted to hurt the prince by shooting you and has been very spiteful so, rest now, get well and put this behind you.'  
   
Ignis nods, 'Thank you for telling me about the progress of the investigation. And thank you for the well wishes.'  
   
'Always, then I will be on my way. Oh, Noctis sends his regards as well and he will stop by after school.'  
   
'I hope it's after training. He has been letting it slide,' Gladio grumbles.  
   
'Maybe that is because his usual training partner is missing,' Ignis smiles and Gladio grunts.  
   
Regis grins, 'Oh, he has a new temporary trainings partner. Though Cor is looking forward to having you back. Apparently he is rather annoyed by the prince.'  
   
Ignis chuckles before holding his shoulder with a grimace.  
   
'Well, I let the two of you be - have a nice day,' Regis takes his leave. As he closes the door behind him, he catches a glimpse of Gladio leaning forward to kiss Ignis' cheek, their hands intertwined. The way back to the lift he walks with lighter steps. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated and loved.


End file.
